Ways to Annoy Uchiha Sasuke
by naruto-fan0302
Summary: Ingenius ways to annoy Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. However, I do own the ingenious ways to annoy Sasuke.**

* * *

1. Ask him why he has a pokeball on the back of his shirt.

2. Tell him Itachi is cuter and is better than him in every way.

3. Ask him for a lolly every 5 seconds.

4. When he slaps you, cry out, "OWWW! SASUKE YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE THAT MEAN!!!!" and start running away in front of everybody.

5. Ask him when is the wedding date of him and Naruto.

6. Ask him why he has duckbutt hair.

7. Whenever he tries to talk to you scream out, "NO I WILL NOT DO IT WITH YOU SASUKE!"

8. Whenever you see him, phone all his fangirls and tell them where he is and see them mob him.

9. Follow him around everywhere.

10. Ask him for a tic tac every time you see him and then slap him.

11. Join the fangirls in mobbing him every day.

12. Keep ringing his cellphone nonstop and then hanging up straightaway.

13. Tell him he is emo.

14. Whenever you see Sasuke, yell out, "Everyone look!!!!! It's Sasuke!!! He peed in his pants!!!" and put on this real expression.

15. Ask him how the kiss was with Naruto.

16. Ask him why his eyes are black, not red.

17. Tell everyone why Sasuke is not going out with girls and kissed Naruto is because he is a woman in disguise.

18. Tell all his fangirls he loves every single one of them.

19. Whenever you see him, point everywhere and yell, "Itachi!"

20. Show him his pics kissing Naruto.

21. Ask him why he put a duck in his hair.

22. Send him fake fanmail from his fangirls and expressing how much you love him.

23. Secretly put garlic, onion and extra hot chilli in all his food.

24. Tell him he is even weaker than Naruto.

25. Pour ramen down his shirt and blame Naruto later on.

26. Whenever you see him, sneak up to him and yell out, "HI SAUCEGAY!!!!!!!!" into his ear until he becomes deaf.

27. Whenever he tries to talk to you scream out, "SasuGAY it's ok to be gay since you just admitted it. How brave of you!" And wait what the crowd's reaction is.

28. Transform into Itachi and start evil laughing in front of Sasuke (mind you, try not to get carried away since Sasuke wants to kill Itachi.)

29. Transform into SASUKE and say you love all the fangirls sincerely.

30. Continually poke him for no particular reason.

31. Sell stuff like his underwear and shirts to his fangirls.

32. If he asks you if you stole it, blame the fangirls and say they have all his shirts, underwear, pants and everything.

33. Lead a group of fangirls to rampage his house and steal all his belongings.

34. Every time he comes home, ambush him with a bunch of fangirls.

35. Every time he leaves home, ambush him with a bunch of fangirls.

36. Post a video of him kissing Naruto on Youtube.

37. Sell his house on ebay.

38. Dye everything he has pink.

39. Run around the village screaming, "SASUKE IS TWO TIMING! HE IS DATING OROCHIMARU AND NARUTO AT THE SAME TIME!!! "

40. Ask him who his hair styler is and if he asks "why?" tell him his hair is like a cockatoo.

41. Shave his hair bald when he is asleep.

42. Sing completely offtune whenever you're around him.

43. Shout "blah blah blah" whenever he tries to talk to you.

44. Tell him Itachi is your best friend in the universe.

45. Steal his house keys and give them to Sakura and Ino.

46. Tell him he sounds like Yoda

47. Become his ultimate fangirl and have a t-shirt with a picture of him on it and the words "MINE" under it in capital letters.

48. Lock him in a tiny room with Itachi for 5 hours and see the results of their fight.

49. Graffiti all his house walls saying, "Naruto and Orochimaru are smexii"

50. Show him this list of 50 ways to annoy Sasuke Uchiha.

LoLz, I love annoying ppl. It's quite fun actually. Hope you liked this!

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Me: Muahaha so genius!**

**Sasuke: *gets angry* **

**Me: SAUCEGAY I KNOW THAT I'M HOT BUT DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!**

**Sasuke: *gets kunai out* YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

***Naruto and Orochimaru magically appear out of nowhere to restrain him***

**Sasuke: *blushes* um.. i'll get you... some other time.**

**(Btw, I know Sasuke is not gay. Well, highly unlikely. Sorry Sasuke fans. I like Sasuke too (non fangirl), I mean he's cool. But that doesn't mean I can't make fun of him? Right? Right. No flames please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Now, further ways to annoy our favourite duck butt haired emo.**

* * *

51. Shove him in a closet with Sakura.

52. Better yet, with Sakura and Ino.

53. Even better, with his whole fangirl population.

54. When he's going to sleep, put him in a genjutsu which will make him dream of Itachi's ghost moaning, "Sasukkeee! SAASUKKEE!"

55. Tell him that Itachi is and always will be better than him

56. Tell him that he fails so much that even Rock Lee could own him.

57. Ask him whether he's a stripper.

58. When he asks why, say that it's obvious because his outfit is fully revealing his chest.

59. And then, add that even so he looks totally retarded with a fat stomach.

60. Give him a makeover when he's asleep and stick a mirror in front of his face.

61. Laugh when you hear a girlish scream.

62. Lure all his fangirls to his house by saying that they will be able to see Sasuke naked.

63. Tell Sasuke that someone's at the door.

64. Watch (and laugh) when you see his fangirls suffocate him.

65. When he tries to talk to you scream and cry out, "MURDERER!"

66. Better yet, when he tries to talk to you shout, "I know you've been very horny recently, but not today."

67. Say that his forehead is so big it's comparable to Sakura's.

68. Tell Naruto to do the "Sexy Jutsu" on Sasuke.

69. When it fails, shout that it's obvious because Sasuke is gay.

70. Say that he reminds you of Inoue Orihime from Bleach.

71. When he asks you why say that it's because your voices are both very gay.

72. Ask him why he isn't blind yet after all this Sharingan use.

73. Challenge Sasuke to a fight.

74. Bribe Gaara (or whoever else who kicks ass) to transform into you.

75. Laugh when you see Gaara (or whoever else you chose) pwning Sasuke's ass big time.

76. Steal all his clothes so he has to walk around naked.

77. Watch him as he gets ambushed by his fan club.

78. Hide his sword somewhere.

79. When he asks you for it, say calmly that you were practising Chidori with it and therefore you accidentally broke it.

80. Show him the many Sasusaku fanfics on Fanfiction (especially the REAAALLLY wrong ones) and watch him cringe and faint.

81. Show him the many Sasukarin fanfics on Fanfiction and watch him cringe and faint.

82. Ask if he can fly in his Second Curse Seal form.

83. Show him his baby pictures (especially the ones with Itachi in them).

84. Replace his gel with superglue so when he styles his hair every morning his hands get stuck to his hair.

85. Transform into Sasuke and flirt with his fangirls.

86. Tell him that Itachi is going to get him as a Shinigami.

87. Add that he's invisible and can kill Sasuke right here.

88. Serenade him. Make sure you sing really embarrassing songs like "Hey Baby!"

89. Shave his hair bald and send him to the Fire Temple, forcing him to become a monk.

90. Throw a pokeball at his back and cry out "GO PIKACHU!"

91. Replace his kunai and shuriken with paper balls (right before a battle) and watch him being humiliated as he tries to throw a shuriken but instead gets a paper ball.

92. Say that he has no fangirls left since they had all left him for Sai.

93. Send him a huge giftbox with all his fangirls inside.

94. Put him under a genjutsu that everyone in Konoha is fighting him and pwning his ass.

95. Force him to treat you to Ichiraku Ramen and when he sees Naruto there, watch the funny scene unfold.

96. Tie him to a tree and invite his fangirls over.

97. Continually try to poke him in the eye because "red eyes with swirly black things in them" are cool.

98. Say that the reason Kakashi started wearing a mask is because Sasuke was too ugly.

99. Ask him whether he likes being a part of the "Sexy Jutsu: Boy on boy".

100. When he asks who the other is, say that it's Sai. Watch him get annoyed.

* * *

**Author's Note: REVIEW PLEASE!!! Please no flames. Be a good boy/girl and click the shineeyy green button. ^_^**


End file.
